Cassio: A Retelling of Shakespeare's Othello
by Katana Black
Summary: What if it wasn't Iago who yearned for Othello's downfall? What if Desdemona wasn't as innocent as she seems? What if Cassio wasn't exactly a ladies' man? In this retelling, find out what REALLY happened behind the tragedy of Othello. *Warning: yaoi*
1. Act I, Scene i

Act I, Scene i

The setting is Venice, at Cassio's lodgings. Cassio and Iago enter the scene, having just been informed of Othello's decision to appoint Cassio his lieutenant. Cassio, already having been slighted (in his eyes) by Othello, is enraged at this new slight against his lover. He tells of his hatred for Othello, and convinces Iago to help him with a plot to destroy Othello. Iago goes out to put into motion the first part of Cassio's plan, to break up Desdemona and Othello. They begin with the most obvious route: getting someone else to cry foul at their relationship, and thus have them separated. Iago uses Roderigo to alert Brabantio to his daughter's deception and treachery. This news enrages Brabantio, who organizes an armed band to search for Othello.

* * *

The night was dark and cold, stars hanging in the sky like frozen teardrops on an infinite canvas. The streets of Venice were nigh on empty, save for the few drunken men and their prostitutes that wandered about in search of a bed. Michael Cassio stormed into the room in a fury, throwing off with a vicious snarl the sash that proudly displayed his newly-bestowed lieutenancy.

"How DARE he! He knows damned well that I am in no way qualified for this position," he seethed.

Iago silently stepped through the door behind him, closing the door with a gentle click. "Cassio," he began soothingly.

Cassio spun around to face the man. "No," he said, "No, Iago, you will not simply excuse this offense, as if he has merely nicked you in the heat of battle. No, Iago, this is a most grievous wound, the final wound, and I refuse to take this like some passive sheep!"

Iago placed his hands on Cassio's shoulders, trying to calm the Florentine down while helping him out of his jacket. "Cassio," he repeated.

Cassio wouldn't hear any of it. Grabbing Iago's face none too lightly and turning it to face his, he whispered urgently, "No, Iago. The slights he has issued against me, I can handle. Stealing Desdemona away from me was not the worst he could have done. But this? A blatant disrespect to you, as well as a disregard for what makes a man a soldier, this I cannot forgive."

With a kind caress and a small kiss, he released Iago, making his way over to the bed. As Cassio held his head in his hands, Iago sighed, and said, "But, Cassio—"

"Iago!" Cassio leapt off the bed, determined to make his lover see the truth, just as Iago had done for him not long ago. "Don't you see? Othello is making a fool out of me, a mockery out of both of us," he hissed in anger. Pacing across his room, he continued, "First, he manages to steal Desdemona when it was I—**I!**—who was courting her in the first place! The whole time I courted her he was there, and I was so blind as to not see his tricks, and Desdemona's treachery. With his Moorish complexion and frightful tales, he stole the vengeful Desdemona away from me." He paused, staring into the fire as he remembered his love for the woman.

"A fellow almost damned in a fair wife," Iago said softly, placing a hand on Cassio's arm.

Cassio turned, taking Iago's hand from his arm and bestowing a delicate kiss upon it. "Almost," he murmured. "I should have listened to you, Iago. You tried to tell me all along, and I…"

He pulled Iago into his arms, his breath ruffling the older man's hair. "And it was you who calmed me down when I wanted to kill the lying wretch the next instance I sighted her." Cassio laughed ruefully. "No doubt it would have saved us both the trouble, as she is no doubt the one behind this arrangement. No doubt that she held some kind of guilt over not choosing me as her husband, and thought she could make it up to me by convincing Othello of this act."

He unwound his arms from Iago's waist and held him at arms length. "Very well," he said resignedly, "if you do not wish me to think of revenge, I shall do my best to conceal my desires."

Iago stared hard at his lover, and then turned away, shrugging off Cassio's hold. "Michael Cassio," he said warningly, "you are an unparalleled lover, but a terrible listener."

Cassio shook his head, not understanding. "What?"

"You never let me finish what I wanted to say," he said icily, turning to face him. "I was going to say, Cassio, I wholly support your ideas for revenge, but everyone and their mother knows that you can't plot anything for the devil's own arse." He smiled wickedly, letting his lines sink into Cassio's mind.

As it dawned on Cassio what Iago was saying, he rushed the man, giving him a grateful kiss and holding him tightly. "I love you," he said simply.

Iago basked in the affection, affection he never received from his wife at home. "I know," he said saucily. "But we must get to business with all haste. Has Desdemona told you when she plans on this marriage?"

"Tonight," replied Cassio, "they will elope."

Iago grinned. "Then I suppose I have some news to deliver, don't I? And I know just the person to help me do it."

* * *

"How now, Roderigo? How could you doubt that I hate the Moor?" Iago grabbed the man who was angrily walking away from him by both arms, wrenching Roderigo around to face him. "Roderigo, I have told thee with most vehement accuracy that I do despise Othello, with my whole being! 'Sblood, but he chose that fool Michael Cassio, who never set a squadron in the field, as lieutenant over me! Me, with proof of battle skills which Othello has seen many times over, who has taken many a wound for him, and wounded twice more! Me, who now bears the position of his Moorship's ancient."

He shook the dumbfounded man violently, saying, "And you doubt my hatred towards the Moor. 'Sblood!"

Throwing his hands in the air in apparent frustration and stalking away, Iago smirked to himself as he heard Roderigo following behind him. "But, sir," he called meekly, "for all appearances, you show most loyalty to the General. You are as his brother, one would think, not for the color of your skin."

Iago halted in his tracks, startling Roderigo. "And that is the beauty of deception, my dear Roderigo. 'For all appearances,' you say. For all appearances, I must appear to be that what I am not, but what I appear. In appearing to be what I am not, I appear to be what I am. Understand?"

Confused by the words but trusting in Iago's intellect, the Venetian gentleman simply nodded with a shaky, "Yes, sir."

Iago nodded curtly, confident in his talent with words. "Good. Come now, let us arouse Brabantio from his slumber."

"And you are sure he will object to Desdemona's marriage, and have them separated?" Roderigo hurried to keep up with Iago's strides. "And then she will be mine?"

"Of course," said Iago to appease the man, "how could he not object to such a union between his own daughter and the Moor? Ah, see here: we have arrived. Now, call upon her father."

Roderigo nodded, flashing Iago a positive smile before cupping his hands to his mouth. "What ho, Brabantio! Signor Brabantio, ho!"

"Awake! What ho, Brabantio! Thieves, thieves," joined in Iago, safely hidden behind a post. "Look to your house, your daughter, and your bags! Thieves, thieves!"

A commotion sounded inside Brabantio's house, and Roderigo glanced back excitedly for assurance from Iago. "Turn around, you dolt," Iago hissed as Signor Brabantio appeared on his balcony.

"Who calls? Who's there?" The elder man shouted from his balcony, searching with his eyes for the one who summoned him. "What do you what from me, who shouts of thieves?"

Roderigo frantically looked back at Iago, who sighed exasperatedly. "Zounds, sir, you're robbed. Even now, now, very now, an old black ram is tupping your white ewe! Arise, and alert the citizens, lest the devil make a grandfather of you," he shouted from behind Roderigo.

Brabantio was apoplectic, his face reddening by the second. "Who stands and charges thus?"

Roderigo stood tall, replying, "'Tis I, Roderigo. Signor Brabantio, I—"

"Roderigo? I thought I told you, on several occasions prior, never to haunt my doorstep with your unwelcome presence again," snarled Brabantio, "and here you are, in a drunken haze, to spew lies of my daughter?"

"Not drunk, no, sir," Roderigo hastened to explain.

Brabantio waved him off. "Not another word, Roderigo. Get thee hence!"

Roderigo looked back to Iago, calling out, "But—but Signor! Your daughter is—"

"I'll not have you speak of my daughter once more, Roderigo," bellowed Brabantio. "Now leave, before I call the guard upon you."

"Signor, I come to tell you that your beloved _daughter_," called out Iago as Brabantio turned back to his room, "and the Moor are even now making the beast with two backs."

The old senator flew to the railing in a rage. "Roderigo! I charge thee, explain this at once!"

Roderigo shrank at the man's fury. "You see, honored Signor, your daughter, dearest Desdemona, has committed herself to the Moor in marriage, and most likely now is in the very act of consummating. I mean you no disrespect, Signor, and if you were already knowledgeable of this, I am truly sorry for the disturbance. But Signor, before you pass judgment upon my head, please, check for Desdemona in her bedroom. Be she not there, you may deal with me as you see fit. But if she is not…" He let his voice trail off, allowing the senator to draw his own conclusions.

Brabantio narrowed his eyes at Roderigo, not wanting to believe the man's words, but needing to see for himself. Turning back towards his room, he called, "You! You there! Light the candles! Find Desdemona in her room and bring her to me hence!" He disappeared into the building, shouting commands and rousing the house.

Roderigo met Iago with a winning smile. "Did I do well, Iago?"

"Very well, my friend, very," replied Iago with a smile. "I must leave you now, for I must now appear to be loyal to the Moor, no?" He winked at Iago.

Roderigo nodded with wide eyes. "Yes, yes, you must appear to be that which you…are appearing…not to be…appearing, yes," he muttered.

Iago gave the man a pat on the back. "Yes, good! I shall present myself to the Moor at the inn, and there you and the search party will find us, yes? Very good, my man!"

He left Roderigo to speak with Brabantio, and proceeded to the inn where he knew Othello was staying.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everybody! Rhapsody, here! So this is a story I started from an idea a friend of mine gave me (she said she wouldn't write anything on it, but that I should) to write a fanfiction on Othello featuring Cassiago (CassioxIago), since we love them so much. I'm going to try to do the entire play (I've currently got Act I completed). Reviews, constructive criticism appreciated!


	2. Act I, Scene ii

Act I, Scene ii

After arousing Brabantio's anger, Iago heads off to warn Othello, while Cassio reports to the Duke. Othello informs Iago that he is confident in his wife's love and his own strength. Enter Cassio, with orders from the Duke for Othello. He is to meet with the Duke and the Venetian senators about the Turkish fleet's invasion of the colony of Cyprus. Cassio pretends not to know of the marriage, but really does, as Desdemona told him in private. Brabantio and his gang meet up with Iago, Cassio, and Othello, who tells Brabantio to come with him to the Duke, and they can settle their issue then. In an aside, Cassio and Iago discuss their course of action in the event that Brabantio cannot cause the break up of Othello and Desdemona with his charges. They decide that should this plan fail, as it may well, due to Desdemona's tricky nature, they would resort to another plan, one where they destroy the relationship from the inside out.

* * *

"…I swear, sir, I know I've killed many men in your name on the battlefield, but to commit contrived murder would deprive me of conscience altogether," Iago exclaimed fervently. He paced back and forth before a bemused and slightly inebriated Othello. "Nine or ten times, I thought I would have stabbed him in the heart in sheer passion!"

Othello merely waved a hand at his ensign. "Nay, Iago, leave him be."

Iago plunged full-on into his act. "No, no, _sir_! He prated and spoke such scurvy and provoking terms against your Honor that I barely restrained myself, with full grace of God, from attacking him! But sir," he whispered conspiratorially, leaning in close to his general, "tells me: is your marriage true and secure? For you know that the _magnifico_ is much beloved in the senate, and his words could have double the power of the Duke himself! Should anyone have to power to divorce you, or at the least separate you and your wife, most certain it is he."

The general slung a congenial arm around his ensign's shoulders, and gave a chuckle. "Let him do his spite," he said cheerfully, "for the service I have lent the senate shall surely outcry his complaints. Did you know, Iago, that I am of a certain royal parentage? Yes; that, combined with the meritorious acts I have done for this senate gives me ranking comparable to Brabantio himself."

He turned away with a smile to glance out the window, but soon a frown marred his face. "Iago, what are those lights coming there?"

Iago hurried over to the window beside Othello. Feigning worry, he looked to Othello, answering, "That must be Brabantio, and the search party he gathered. You best come inside, sir." He pulled on Othello's arm, trying to tear him away from the window, but Othello held fast, and brushed him away.

"You may go if you wish," he said plainly, "but it is I he wishes for, yes? I must stay. I am guiltless, and I shall be found so. Let them come."

The band of torch flames grew closer and closer, until the men's faces shone with clarity. It was not Brabantio and his men, but Cassio, and officers of the Duke. With a cheer, Othello headed outside to greet them.

"The servants of the Duke, and my lieutenant! The goodness of the night upon you, friends," he said, gathering Cassio into a hug. Over Othello's shoulder, Cassio smirked playfully at his lover. Iago rolled his eyes as he watched Cassio bestow praise after praise on Othello.

"Liar," he muttered, "false as a whore's love, but twice good an actor."

"Cassio! Enough of this flattery! What is the news, my friend?" Othello pulled away from the man, holding him by the shoulders at arm's length.

"Ah, the Duke does greet you, general, and he requires your immediate presence, even as we speak," relayed Cassio, glancing briefly at Iago.

"My presence? What do you think for?" Othello questioned.

The lieutenant shrugged. "Something from Cyprus, as far as I can tell, and something most urgent. A dozen messengers have sent out, one after the other, to call the senators to the Duke. Many have already made their presence before his Grace, and yours is immediately requested. When you were not found at your lodgings, three separate bands were assembled to seek you out, I being the most prosperous of them," Cassio said with a wry smile.

"'Tis well I am found by you, then," Othello replied with a nod. "I must give but a word inside, and then I shall away with you." He acknowledged the group and made his way back inside the inn.

Once assured his general was safely inside the building, Cassio turned to Iago. Keeping an eye on the Duke's servants, he said to Iago, "Iago! What is Othello doing here tonight?"

Iago, too, glanced at the gathering of people, before responding "Faith, he tonight has boarded a land carrack. If it proves lawful, he's made forever." Subtly, he moved closer towards Cassio, and away from the other men, who didn't notice. They continued their conversation, steadily inching away.

"I do not understand…" Cassio's words trailed off, as Iago grabbed his arm and steered him away from the rest of the gathering, around the side of the inn down a dark alley.

As soon as they were away from prying eyes, Cassio playfully held his lover around the waist, nipping at his lips. Iago returned the kisses eagerly with a laugh, asking, "What happened while I was away?"

"The Duke," said Cassio in between light kisses, "sent for my appearance. Some military occasion in Cyprus, and he needs Othello's leadership. How goes on your end?"

Iago scoffed. "Roderigo was as easy to manipulate as I had predicted. Even now, Signori Brabantio and his band are out for Othello's blood."

Cassio chuckled, his breath fanning hotly against Iago's lips. "With luck, they should slay each other where they stand, and our troubles with them," he whispered.

Iago laughed darkly, drawing his lover into another kiss. "And all that would remain is the disposal of Emilia, that wanton whore of a wife," he muttered.

"And Desdemona," said Cassio. "For her to live while Othello dies would be like killing the demon's spawn while the Devil still runs free."

Iago nodded. "A fitting comparison for that bitch-hound," he grumbled, carefully peeking around the corner. With a noise of disgust, he turned back to Cassio. "Our general returns, and so must we to this charade," he sighed, shifting to extract himself him Cassio's arms.

Cassio quickly snatched at Iago's waist before he could leave, drawing him into a fiery kiss. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, only the bitter bliss of your kiss could hope to help me bear it," he whispered dramatically as he released Iago, who snorted, but walked away with a satisfied smile.

Rejoining the group with a smirking Cassio in tow, Iago announced, "Come, captain, will you go?"

Othello turned around to affirm his answer, "I shall go with you."

Cassio noticed another band off lights approaching their little party. "Here comes another troop to seek for you, sir," he said, directing everyone's attention.

As they drew near, their faces were clearly discernable: Brabantio, Roderigo, and the band of Brabantio's men. "It is Brabantio," Iago spoke in an undertone. "General, be wary, for he comes of ill intent."

Othello, with a frown upon his face, stepped forward to meet them. "Halt there!"

Roderigo whispered something into the senator's ear. "Signor, it is the Moor."

"Down with him, thief!" Brabantio and his men drew their swords at his cry, advancing on Othello and his men.

Iago drew his sword first, calling hotly, "You, Roderigo! Come, sir, have at thee!"

Before he could make the first thrust, however, Othello halted his men. "Sheathe your swords, men, for the dew will rust them," he said quietly, but in a commanding voice that silenced all present. "Good Signor, you shall more command with your years than with your weapons. Lay down your swords, I pray you." He held out his hand in a gesture of peace.

Brabantio snarled at Othello, pushing aside his outstretched hand. "You damned thief, where hast thou hidden my daughter? Damned as you are, you have enchanted her, no doubt! For surely I can entrust my case with this evidence, plain to all senses: If she were not enchanted by some dastardly spell of yours, for no reason would she run from my guardianship to your sooty bosom-to fear, not to delight! How could a maid so young, fair, and happy, so opposed to marriage that she shunned the wealthy men of our own nation, find happiness with you?"

Othello stepped back, mildly shocked and affronted by Brabantio's accusations. He opened his mouth to refute the allegations, but it appeared that the Signor was not quite finished. "Let the world be my judge," he said loudly for everyone to hear, "if it is not self-evident that you have tricked her with foul charms, abused her with drugs and potions that weaken inhibitions. I'll have it argued in court, so certain am I! I therefore apprehend and arrest thee on charges of black magic and witchcraft, as is forbidden by the law—Take hold of him. Should he resist, subdue him at his own peril."

Behind Othello, Cassio leaned over to Iago, muttering, "I swear, 'tis good and well I didn't marry Desdemona; to have that pompous bastard as father-in-law would be worse than hell."

Iago bit his lip to hold back his amused chuckle as Brabantio's men moved forward to restrain Othello. He and Cassio drew their swords, they and the others ready to meet Brabantio's men. The general spoke quickly, wishing to avoid bloodshed, saying, "Stay your swords, both you of my inclining and the rest. Should it be time to fight, I would know it; this be not the time nor place—Signori, where would you wish me go to satisfy your charge?"

"To prison," shouted Brabantio, "as far away from my daughter as possible, until the time when the law and course of direct session call thee to answer."

"And if I do obey? How may the Duke be satisfied, whose messengers," he asked, motioning to the men around him, "are here by my side upon some present business of the state, to bring me to him?"

"'Tis true," vouched one of the officers, validating Othello's logic, "most worthy signor. The Duke's in council, and your noble self, as senator, I am sure is sent for."

The old senator sputtered, looked back at his servants, and then to Roderigo, who shrugged.

"What—what? The Duke in council? At this time of the night? Come, away; mine's not a frivolous cause. The Duke himself, or any of my brothers of the state, will feel this wrong as it were there own," stammered Brabantio quickly. He motioned to all gathered, saying, "Come, o cursed Moor! We shall to the Duke and council, and shall see what comes of you."

As everyone headed off in the direction of the council meeting, Iago held Cassio back for a moment. "Cassio," he said quietly, "you spoke true when you spoke of the Signori; he is but a child, hurling baseless accusations without solid logic."

"And your concern?" Cassio kept a wary eye on Othello and Brabantio as they followed from a distance.

"That the fool will not properly be able to argue his case before the court," replied Iago.

"Should he fail, we shall simply have to act upon your second scheme, with all haste," said Cassio easily. "Jealousy knows no better companion than revenge, after all."

Iago laughed darkly. "I see we are of same mind. Come, let us go and know the results of our misdeeds."

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. I was writing it at band rehearsal, and my friend kept typing random words in the middle of it...let's just say I had a few outtakes. ;) Oh, and if anyone's actually read Othello, I hope you'll notice that I used most of the original dialogue. Review, constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
